


Нет рая

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилия жадно всматривается в знакомые черты лица.





	Нет рая

**Author's Note:**

> I Monster — Heaven

Огонь растекается под кожей, вспыхивает сильнее с каждым касанием; воздух застревает в легких, будто после удара под дых, и Данте тщетно распахивает рот в безмолвном крике-вздохе. Вергилия жадно всматривается в знакомые черты лица, тонкий болезненный излом бровей, плавный изгиб припухлых губ — _и узнает так мало._ Время не знает пощады, и даже Ямато не столь точен в своих ударах.

Вергилия пересчитывает родинки и новые шрамы, вжимается губами в теплую кожу шеи, ловит отзвуки суматошного пульса — так сладко и так жалко. Они не виделись — _сколько?_ — пару лет (всего мгновение для их демонической части), а в груди до ужаса болит, хоть волком вой, хоть псом брошенным обивай пороги.

— Вел, Вел... — в сорванном шепоте Данте теряются стоны, и Вергилия сцеловывает их до последней капли; вплетает укусы в венец терновый ласки, перебирает волосы мягко-мягко, будто качает ангела на руках.

Данте держится за ее плечи, ищет в ответных касаниях спасательный круг и падает все ниже, ниже, ниже.

— Моя хорошая, — Вергилия прижимается ближе, губами цепляет мочку уха, — моя родная.

Они засыпают вместе, и впервые за все эти годы Данте не видит кошмаров.


End file.
